Ender
by manaphymajic1999
Summary: Oneshot. An Ancient Order dedicated to preserving the Peace and Prosperity of the Kingdoms of the Overworld. An young disciple. A Tyrant King. An Assassination. Rated T for Violence. Fightfiction


**Ender**

_**Oneshot**_

_**M**_

He looked down at the sword in his hand. _Sufficiently sharp_, he thought. He returned his attention to his quarry's house. It was a well guarded house. Almost impossible to enter unseen and unscathed. _Almost_. He didn't believe in the impossible. It was well lit and well guarded. 3 Iron Golems patrolled the perimeter with another 2 stationed near the house. _If I wait for the nearest Golem to me to pass the cut those vines on his neck that hold him together then pass through and take-out the other two then I'm home free_, he thought. But it wasn't that simple. He waited for the Golem to pass and he quickly ducked behind it and cut the vines. But as the Golem crumbled, an arm fell off and fell, clanging, to the ground. The noise alerted the Golems in front and behind it. The came running. He cursed. The Golem in front spotted him and let out a screeching cry. _An alarm no doubt_, he thought. The Golem behind him was closest however and drew back for a savage, limb-splitting punch. With deft and cruel efficiency, he blocked the punch and used the Golem's arm as a vault and jumped over the Golem. The Golem from in front of the first Golem had just reached him and grabbed his sword. He let go and kicked the rear Golem forwards, forcing the furthermost Golem to drop the sword as it fell on it. They strugled to right themselves as he took the sword and coldly cut the vines holding them in a humanoid form. They crumbled without a sound. He shook his head and turned towards the house. There were bushes along the path to the door and he used those shadows to hide himself in. He waited for the pair of Golems to pass and and pegged a rock towards the pile of scrap metal that was the remains of their brethren. They both ran off, screeching their alarms as they went. _There goes the easy job_, he thought. No doubt the occupants of the house were awake now. Quickly he went to the door and opened it. Then, abandoning all attempts at stealth, he moved down the long corridor of the house. At the first intersection he ran into a group of human guards. They weren't expecting him and he made short work of them. He then went on to the door at the end of the corridor. He listened carefully. "Sire," a voice said, urgently, "There's an intruder in the grounds. We need to get you out of here before they breach the Fortress!" He smiled. He was already inside. _Time for a dramatic entrance_. He drew back and in one almighty kick, knocked the door right off of it's hinges. A man was surrounded by soldiers. He was wearing a crown and the heavy red velvet drapes of royalty atop of armour. A Soldier with a red plume on his helmet, a Captain, drew his sword. "Who are you, knave?"

"Me? I'm Ender." The Captain's face paled. The Royal rose.

"Anyone can claim to be another. Where's your proof?" At this Ender opened his eyes.

"There's your Proof, King Lucius Averadeen. Only one person in this Kingdom is marked by the Enders. And that, my Lord, is me." He finished with a sarcastic bow.

"I demand the right of Trial by Combat!" Ender proclaimed.

"Agreed." The King said this as the Captain cried, "NO!"

"Too Late Polomentry. Now clear out. Leave and be spared. Stay and die..."

He drew his sword and ran at the King, scattering soldiers in his wake. The King threw off the Velvet drapes and blocked his blow. They parried and slashed, whirled and twirled. Then Ender, who had been driven back towards a wall, turned towards it and ran up it and over the King. Then, before the King could turn around he struck him from behind. Then, after making sure the King was really dead, he turned him over and placed 3 Roses into the King's hands and laid his hands upon his breast. Then he covered the body with the drapes and set fire to it. Within half an hour, the manor was a pile of smouldering ruins and Ender was nowhere to be found in the Overworld. He had earned his Place among the Enders, an Ancient order dedicated to preserving the peace and prosperity of the Kingdoms of the Overworld. He was... An Ender.


End file.
